Talk:George the Janitor
The Muppets appearence Doesn't George appear in the new movie? During Walter's whistling carusoe it cuts to George (or George lookalike) playing the violin. Prove me right, prove me wrong but it looks alot like him. -- User:ALFRED1182 17:45, March 18, 2012 :That's not George; It's just a Whatnot musician. -- Jon (talk) 22:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Des O' Connor I question the following statement: "George made his debut in a guest spot on the UK variety show Des O'Connor Entertains, where he was performed by Richard Hunt." Looking through the history, this was added by an anonymous user in the earliest days of this artickle, and somehow it's managed to stick around. Nobody has created a page for the appearance to date, and the closest thing I could find was this entry, which puts the date as 1976, and only mentions "Muppets" in general. In an earlier edit, the anon also claimed the appearance featured Kermit, Sam the Eagle, and P. Fenton Cosgrove, which if true would also post-date it after 1974. The best confirmation I can find is scanty references on Muppet Central to clips in documentaries. Between that and the BFI, the Muppets probably did appear on this series, but without further confirmation or details of who appeared, it's not especially useful at this point, and current evidence at best suggests that if George did appear, it was not his debut. I'd suggest yanking the statement for now. If/when someone finds a copy of the appearance/clip and can supply details and confirmation, it can be re-added. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:53, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :I have footage. I'll pick up my tape once I get home to check it out, so I don't have details what it's about - the upcoming "Muppet Show", I believe - but the scenes indeed featured Des sitting at a table with Kermit, Sam Eagle, George (Richard Hunt), Hilda, Cosgrove, and a Whatnot at a typewriter. Judging by this lineup and the looks of the Kermit puppet, it seems it was taped after the Valentine's Show and not George's debut. -- Jogchem 10:19, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I have confirmation material now. The appearance took place in 1976 - Kermit is no longer wearing a double collar - and features the characters I mentioned, except that Waldorf/Cosgrove is unnamed. George speaks one line, but I can't tell who performs him. It could be Dave Goelz, since the voice sounds like Zoot, but we shouldn't go into that until we have a source... I'll go put the info down. -- Jogchem 22:13, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, Jog! This helps considerably. In fact, if you have the time and inclination, it would help to create a seperate page for Des O'Connor Entertains. The BFI's date for the episode with "Muppets" as guests is February 27, 1976, with fellow guests including John Inman and Rod Hull and Emu. If they're in this (I don't know if you have the whole show or just the Muppet bit), that would clinch it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:46, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :::Jinx. You just went and did it. Nice timing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:47, 19 August 2007 (UTC) he could have still been the janitor One line of this article mentions that he did not return as the janitor in the secodn season. However, I think it's possible that he was still the janitor then, even if he was never seen or mentioned again. He did make a few appearances in the second season, as mentioned. In episode 208, he was seen sitting in the audience during the auditions, which implies that he must have at least been part of the shows staff then. Most of the Muppets watching the auditions were characters still active on the show (plus some generic whatnots), so it's possible that he was still the janitor then. Of course, it wasn't mentioned whetehr he was or wasn't the janitor in that episode, so he could have been there for another reason. --Minor muppetz 18:43, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :He was probably just there to fill in the backround. I highly doubt they thought about it that much. Scooter 18:57, 22 September 2006 (UTC)